Nowadays, various kinds of industrial work are performed by a robot. When a position of a work target that is worked on by a robot is moved, a control system for controlling motion of the robot is required.
A control system for motion control of the robot controls the robot to move along a programmed motion path. Further, the control system controls operation of the robot according to a programmed work content.
When a real time situation is changed due to a work environment change of the robot and a motion path change, a control system that controls the robot according to a programmed content cannot appropriately control motion and operation of the robot.